Stories from Camp
by pajamasecrets
Summary: After setting up camp, Kakashi and Sakura have interesting late-night discussions when Sasuke and Naruto are asleep. Series of one-shots.
1. Kissing

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Um… Sure."

"What's a first kiss like?"

In the darkness, Kakashi raised an eyebrow. There they were, during the night, at camp. Naruto and Sasuke were sleeping like babies, Sakura was wide awake, and Kakashi was on watch.

"Why do you wish to discuss kissing with your sensei?"

Sakura felt her face get hot. "Well… um…. I'm awake, there's no one else to talk to… You're on watch duty, so you've got nothing else to do…"

_Well, being on watch duty IS something to do, Sakura, _Kakashi thought.

"Well, Sakura, what do you want to know?"

"Well… I just want to know… like… what it feels like."

"Simple. Kiss your hand."

Sakura did. "So?..."

"That's exactly what it feels like."

"That's kind of lame. Why do people like it so much then?"

"Well, it's the emotional rush you get that people enjoy," Kakashi explained. "When you kiss someone you really like, there is this bliss that comes over you that's rather difficult to explain."

"Wow."

"Yeah. You'll find out someday. Who knows, maybe it'll be Naruto or Sasuke."

"Ew!" Sakura retorted. "Naruto?"

"Hm, but you don't object to Sasuke?" Kakashi teased.

"Kakashi-sensei, don't make me hit you."

Kakashi smiled. "Go to sleep, Sakura."

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes.

Kakashi smiled again.


	2. Girls

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei… Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

Kakashi flinched. "What kind of question is that, Sakura? Anyway, you're in no position to ask this question, because I doubt you have ever had a boyfriend."

"I'm _twelve._"

"Eh. Whatever."

Sakura turned around in her sleeping bag to face Kakashi, who was leaning against a tree and keeping watch. "Well… I've never seen you with a girl your age, and I was just wondering."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "You're doubting my popularity with the ladies?"

Sakura giggled. "Just tell me. You never see any girls."

"Well, I see you all the time."

"That doesn't count."

"Hm…" Kakashi pondered. "I see Tsunade sometimes."

"Psh," replied Sakura.

"Well, I did have a cute teammate who was a girl when I was your age. Um, and I also kissed a girl playing spin-the-bottle once. Actually, I'm a rather good kisser."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Wow, Kakashi, you don't have much experience with girls, huh?"

"Guess I'm just waiting for the right one, eh?"

"Whatever."

Sakura yawned and rolled over. Kakashi smiled and continued keeping watch.


	3. Lullaby

_**Author's Note: It's not a conversation, but it's a story from camp so I decided to put it here. ;) Sorry for its extreme shortness…**_

Sakura's eyes were closed, thinking about what they were going to do next on the mission. Although this was probably something she should be worrying about in the morning, she couldn't sleep because of Naruto's snoring, so she thought she might as well worry. She was also getting rather homesick. She'd been on this mission for two weeks now, and she was starting to miss her family.

Just when she thought she would never fall asleep, she heard humming. It was a low, sweet voice and the tune was unfamiliar, but soothing. It was almost like a lullaby. A slow, comforting melody… She drifted off to sleep easily.

Kakashi chuckled when he heard Sakura's deep, steady breathing. He knew a lullaby would do the trick.


	4. Bra Battles

**_Author's Note: This is pure crack. Enjoy. XD_**

"Um… Sakura? Is this yours?"

Sakura was nearly asleep. She rubbed her eyes. "Huh? What is it, sensei?"

"I was asking, is this yours?"

Sakura grumbled and got out of her sleeping bag. She took the lantern sitting next to her and held it up to see what Kakashi was talking about. A pink, frilly bra was hanging from Kakashi's hand.

"Where did you get that, you perverted old man?" Sakura ripped her underwear from his grasp. Her face was beet red, and she was seriously considering punching her sensei in the face.

Kakashi raised his hands innocently. "I swear, it was in my bag. I don't know how it got there."

"SURE you don't," Sakura growled.

A snicker was heard from behind Sakura. She turned around and the laughing stopped. Naruto and Sasuke appeared to be sleeping like babies.

"Which one of you did this?" Sakura demanded.

Still feigning sleep, the two boys didn't reply.

Sakura kicked Naruto's sleeping bag in frustration. Little did she know what place she had hit…

Naruto tried desperately not to cry in agony, and starting squirming. Sasuke was using all his strength to hold back laughter, and it ended up coming out in a loud snort.

"UGH! You two are IMPOSSIBLE!"

Sasuke was in hysterics by now, his eyes still tightly shut, but there really was no point now in trying to look like he was sleeping. Sakura momentarily forgot what was in her hand and chucked it at Sasuke's face in seething rage.

"OW!" Sasuke complained, and opened one eye to see what Sakura had thrown at him. His face went pale when he saw the girly brassiere.

Sakura's face turned even redder as she violently grabbed her bra and stuffed it in her bag. _Out of all the bras I have, why did I bring _this _one on the mission? _After zipping up her bag and moving it as far from the boys as possible, she slapped her face. _I hate these perverted men._

She sighed and made her way over to her sleeping bag, contemplating what she was going to do to Naruto and Sasuke tomorrow.

"Good night, Sakura." Kakashi said uncomfortably.

"Yup."

"Sakura?…."

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Best of luck on becoming a B."

Sakura growled and kicked him in the place where she kicked Naruto before and then went to her sleeping bag. "G'night, you pervert."


	5. Sleepy

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever, life has been busy. School, OCD, craploads of homework, etc. Just a quickie to let you guys know there's better stories up ahead XD**

As usual, Sasuke and Naruto had crashed immediately. And as usual, Sasuke involuntarily inched away from Naruto as Naruto involuntarily attempted to spoon Sasuke. Just like always, Sakura had trouble going to sleep. Besides, she was the thoughtful type. And just as he always did, Kakashi sat with his back against a tree, reading from that naughty book of his while he watched over the little camp of theirs.

"Sakura." Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei?"

"It's late. Go to sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"Too bad."

"But it's cold. No one can sleep when it's cold."

"They can," Kakashi grumbled, pointing towards the now-spooning Naruto and Sasuke.

"I'm not gonna join the spoon party."

"Then deal with it and go to sleep."

Sakura sighed and turned her head away from Kakashi, closing her eyes. She took long, audible breaths. And she waited. And waited.

Kakashi, seeing that Sakura was finally asleep, moved closer to the pink-haired girl. She had matured a lot over the years, especially since the team got back together. But she still just couldn't shut up after a hard day's mission. Kakashi chuckled, brushing an errant strand of hair off of Sakura's pretty face and tucking it behind her ear.

"Good night, sleepy-head."


	6. Embrace

"I couldn't… save him…"

Sakura let out long, breathy sobs, her hands grasping fistfuls of her hair. She couldn't save the little boy. He was killed by the enemy.

Kakashi found her leaning against a tree, tears streaming from her face. His breath caught and he realized what this meant. Their mission was over. They had failed.

But more importantly, Sakura was in pain.

Kakashi took 3 long, graceful steps to wear Sakura stood and gently put his arms around her and held her in a warm embrace.

"It's okay, Sakura, it happens to all of us."

Sakura sniffled and put her head against Kakashi's shoulder, wrapping her arms around him. She didn't care that she was hugging her teacher. She needed his comfort.

Kakashi sighed and stroked Sakura's hair. He began to hum a quiet melody, which was beautiful yet bittersweet. She could have sworn she recognized it…

Kakashi sighed with relief when he sensed Sakura beginning to calm down. He continued to hold the pink-haired girl, humming the lullaby he sang for her so long ago.


	7. Firewood

"Why did you drag me out here, Kakashi-sensei?"

"I told you, Naruto and Sasuke forgot to gather firewood. And they've fallen asleep, as per usual. Now we have to do their job," Kakashi sighed, holding up the lantern they were using to see through the dark.

"Couldn't you just wake them up? It's their fault, anyway," Sakura groaned in complaint.

"Well, I wouldn't want to bother them, we have a big day tomorrow. Those rogue ninjas aren't going to fight themselves."

"Yeah, I guess." Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

Suddenly, a series of pops and snaps sputtered through the air, causing Sakura to turn her head towards the sounds. The lantern!

"Damnit," Kakashi grumbled, whacking the lantern with his other hand.

That wasn't a smart move.

With a final _crack_ the lantern died, leaving Kakashi and Sakura in the pitch black of the night.

Instinctively, Sakura yelped and grabbed Kakashi's arm.

"Calm down, Sakura."

"But we can't _see_!"

Sakura heard the rustling of fabric and the sounds of fingernails clinking against metal.

"Sharingan's not much help," Kakashi muttered, then pulled his headband back down.

"W-w-well, let's retrace our steps," Sakura stuttered nervously, still gripping on to her sensei's shoulder. Her eyes were gradually adjusting to the darkness, but she could only see the fuzzy edges of trees as they passed by them.

"No use. We'll most likely get lost," Kakashi explained. "It's best to play it safe and wait until we have some more light."

"But that could take hours!"

"Better than us stumbling around like a pair of idiots."

"I guess." Sakura, being a bit calmer, let go of her hold on Kakashi.

Let's go." Kakashi roughly grabbed hold of Sakura's hand, leading her through the dark.

They eventually found a sturdy tree. They sat down with their backs against the tree, and that was when Sakura realized she was still holding Kakashi's hand. Her heart jumped in nervousness as she thought of what this could mean.

_Stop it, Sakura,_ she thought, _he probably isn't even noticing. _

But her heart wouldn't slow down. She convinced herself it was the dark of the night that was scaring her and shut her eyes tightly.

In the morning, Sasuke and Naruto woke up with no sign of Kakashi or Sakura.

"The lantern's gone," Naruto mumbled.

"No kidding." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Wait- you hear something?"

"Yeah…"

It sounded like…

"Sensei's snoring," Sasuke chuckled, "It sounds like his snoring. "Come on, let's follow."

It didn't take them long to find the two missing teammates.

"Well, this is interesting," Sasuke said with mild surprise.

Kakashi and Sakura were asleep, fingers intertwined.

"Let's give them some alone time," Naruto laughed, turning around and heading back to camp.

Sasuke started to follow, then stopped. "Hey, weren't we supposed to get firewood last night?"

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews make the updates come out faster. ;)**


End file.
